


Look At The Mess We Made

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha's One Scary Bitch, Poor Clint, Poor Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the week stuck as a girl, Clint has some explaining to do to the rest of the team. Phil is bullied by Natasha for cheating, which the team, meanwhile, tries to break to Clint gently.</p><p> </p><p>This is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/856958">Dude Looks Like A Lady</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At The Mess We Made

**Author's Note:**

> Italics represent Russian. That's it.

Clint was lying in bed, cuddled up by Phil and listening to his heartbeat. He knew he was being clingy, but he didn't care. He wanted to be very close to Phil. Phil stroked Clint's hair and kissed his temple. Clint smiled.

"You comfortable, babe?" Phil asked. 

"Yup. Don't move." Clint replied. 

"When are we going to explain things to the team? Natasha keeps giving me _that_ look. The only look she has to scare me." 

"Tomorrow night. I would have done it tonight, but I wanted to spend time with you now that I'm in my body again." 

"You aren't doing it alone, Clint. I'll be there with you. And, to be honest, I wanted time with the real you again, too." 

Clint chuckled a little and climbed on top of Phil, straddling his waist. 

"Why don't we make up for a little lost time?" 

***********

The next morning when Clint walked into the kitchen, Steve and Tony were the only ones up and they looked at him with sympathetic eyes. It freaked Clint out and he quickly walked to the refrigerator to hide from their stares while he got his juice. When Clint turned around, Bruce had shown up as had Natasha. Phil had gone to SHIELD to help train some recruits, so Clint had no one to run to. He sat at the kitchen table to drink his juice and everyone sat down around him. He raised an eyebrow. Why was everyone acting so weird? It was starting to worry him.

"Clint, we have something we need to tell you." Steve said gently. 

"Uh, okay. Shoot." Clint said, confused. 

"Its going to hurt, Clint, what we're going to tell you. We're here for you, if you need some shoulders to cry on." Bruce said. 

"Would you just spit it out?" 

"Clint, while you were gone, we saw...Phil. With a woman." Natasha said, he voice smooth and gentle and extremely out of character. 

"So? Phil hangs out with lots of girls." Clint's brain wasn't exactly functioning yet. It was still too early. 

"Clint, sweetheart, he had sex with her." Tony said, his voice mockingly sweet. 

"Tony." Steve warned. 

"What the hell are all of you talking about? Phil wouldn't cheat on me." Clint said with a snort. 

"I have video, Clint." Tony said. 

Suddenly, everything clicked. They thought Phil was cheating last week when he'd had sex with him while he looked like a girl! Clint busted out laughing, making everyone look at him strangely. They thought Clint had totally lost it with the confession. When Clint stopped laughing, he looked around the table before beginning the explanation. 

"Guys, he didn't cheat on me. I was testing a camo-tech belt for the SHIELD R & D Department and the dial got stuck, and the scientist that made it was in Europe for a week. The only setting was a teen girl with huge tits, so that's what I was stuck as. He was with me while I was like that. He was having sex with me." Clint said. 

Everyone stared at him with gaping mouths. It definitely wasn't what they had seen coming. Then Natasha got up and grabbed Clint by his shirt collar, slamming him against the wall with a angry growl. Tony and Bruce sat back and watched the show while Steve tried to break the two up. Natasha punched Clint. 

_"Why didn't you tell us you asshole?"_ Natasha hissed in Russian. 

"I'm sorry, 'Tasha. I was hoping none of you would even find out. It wasn't that important." Clint said. 

_"We have two scientists that could have helped. We could have helped you. You never ask for the help of your teammates."_ Natasha was pissed off, and Clint knew how angry she was by how she was speaking her native language. 

"I will, Natasha, I will next time. Please, I'm sorry I caused all this trouble." 

_"I threatened Coulson, Clint! I thought he was hurting you!"_

"Natasha, please. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything. I never meant for this to happen." 

_"I need to go apologize to Phil. This is not over, Clint, but I accept your apology."_

Natasha stalked off, leaving the four boys in the kitchen. Everyone stared at Clint in confusion, but Steve gave him a hug and told him he was sure everything was going to be okay. Tony followed Steve as he walked out. Bruce shot him a smile and said he forgave him before going to his lab. Clint sighed, wondering how he got such great friends. He knew Natasha was right. He needed to let his team help him. Clint turned out the kitchen light, heading upstairs to lay in his bed until Phil got home at noon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, its short. But it sums things up and has explanations. You knowhow it goes. :)


End file.
